cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Judy Hopps
Judy Hopps is the main protagonist of Disney's Zootopia. She is a rabbit who has dreams of becoming a police officer, and despite having to face several struggles, she eventually achieves her dreams as a full fledged ZPD officer, and even makes a partner out of Nick Wilde. Biography As a child, Judy had high hopes of being a police officer in the city of Zootopia, with her only supporter, a wolf named Harry, backing her up. Judy persevered and graduated as a valedictorian in the police academy and being sent to the urban area of Zootopia. However, Judy was only given the role of meter maid by Chief Bogo, so Judy sought to prove herself. Along the way, she finds a fox named Nick Wilde, believing his to be pulling some sort of scam, but was actually selling red popsicles, leading to Judy feeling ashamed. Later on, however, she later discovered that he was actually using the sticks from the popsicles and selling them as redwood lumber to mouse construction workers. When Judy confronts him about this, Nick angrily tells her off and insults her, explaining the harsh difficulties faced by predator animals like foxes in the city and also states that she will never be seen as a real cop by anyone in the city or on the force. Demoralized, Judy attempts to continue her work, despite getting an earful from angry Zootopia citizens who's cars she ticketed. However, one day, a weasel crook named Duke Weaselton and his gang rob money and plant bulbs from a florist shop, leaving the frantic owner to ask her for help, and she excitedly pursues Weaselton. Using an improvised sling shot, Judy helps dispatch Weaselton's numerous thugs a midst their vicious skirmish with other police officers, then she chases Weaselton himself into little Rodentia. While entering the suburb, she makes every effort to avoid causing harm for the residents, but Weaselton attacks her with a switchblade on a train. Judy fights Weaselton and finally manages to apprehend him with a doughnut sign. Due to her over extending her authority, Bogo reprimands Judy, but at that moment, an otter named Mrs. Otterton enters the office and asks for help to find her missing husband. Judy sympathetically volunteers and is nearly fired by Bogo, but due to assistant mayor Dawn Mauswether approving of Judy taking on the case, Bogo allows Judy to complete the case under the condition that she resigns if she fails to do so within 48 hours. Unknown to her, the case has hardly any leads, but she manages to find that Nick Wilde had contact with Mr. Otterton before his disappearance. Judy finds Nick and offers him a chance to help her, but once he refuses and insults her, she proceeds to blackmail him into helping her with a recording of his confession to tax evasion. Judy searches for clues with Wilde's reluctant help, and she constantly has to deal with his belittling nature. Eventually, their tracking leads to the limousine owned by a shrew Judy saved in Little Rodentia, who gives them information revealing that Otterton attacked her chauffeur, Manchas. As such, Judy and Nick head to Rainforest central, where they discover Manchas, who revealed Otterton went into a feral state and spoke about something called "Nighthowlers." At that moment, they are ambushed by a band of wolves, and though Judy and Nick fight off the wolves in a fierce skirmish, Manchas enters the feral state and attacks the two. Just as Manchas closes in on Wilde, Judy saves Wilde and handcuffs Manchas. Bogo arrives, but just as Judy attempts to show him Manchas, they find that Manchas has disappeared. Bogo demands Judy turn over her badge, and though she nearly complies, Wilde stands up for her, claiming they still have ten hours left. While leaving Rainforest central, Judy comes to grow a strong bond with Nick when he reveals he was bullied by prey animals due to being a fox. With the help of Mauswether, Judy uses the traffic cameras around the city to discover that the wolves that attacked them took Manchas to an asylum just outside of town, and Judy deduces that Nighthowlers are the wolves. Infiltrating the asylum, Judy and Nick discover Manchas, Otterton and other animals that entered a feral state. They also discover that mayor Leodore Lionhart is behind their abduction, but once Judy's phone goes off, Lionhart's wolf guard chase after them. Judy and Nick escape the facility and fight the guards on the outside in a fierce pursuit, and then they alert Bogo, who arrives and arrests Lionhart. As Mauswether becomes the new mayor of Zootopia, Judy is heavily commended for her work. At a press hearing, Judy offers Wilde a chance to join the ZPD and become her partner. However, she accidentally damages their friendship when, at the hearing, she suggests that the feral state that seems to only be affecting predator animals is caused by their natural biology, leading to Nick angrily accusing her of bigotry, which seems to be confirmed when she feels threatened and reaches for her taser. Nick storms off while a guilty Judy attempts to go after him to reconcile, but is stopped by the thick crowd. Zootopia becomes divided with prey and predator animals distrusting each other, and Judy and other cops work to control and suppress violent riots. Feeling she only made things worse, Judy resigns from the police force and returns home to Bunnyburrow. Judy starts working as a carrot farmer on her parents' farm, but one day, after a visit by Harry, who now works with her parents. Harry then points out nearby flowers, which he calls Nighthowlers, have a severe psychotropic effect to Judy after he warns other bunnies to stay away from the flowers. Realizing what Nighthowlers actually are, Judy returns to Zootopia and finds Nick, asking for his help, but still hurt by her past words, Nick rebuffs her. Severely heartbroken after hurting her friend, Judy tearfully apologizes to Nick, who proceeds to forgive her and they begin working together to solve the case. After Weaselton that the plant bulbs he stole were Nighthowlers that he sold to a rat named Doug, Judy and Nick find Doug's headquarters in an abandoned warehouse, and they discover that Doug is converting the flowers into a serum fired from a dart gun. Judy steals the serum and then she and Nick escape in a car, making their way to a museum. However, as they enter the museum, they find Mauswether, who offers to take the serum off their hands. However, Judy wonders how Mauswether knew of their location, leading to Mauswether becoming menacing and sending her guards to capture them. Judy and Nick fight off the guards, but Judy is separated from Nick, and Mauswether takes Nick to city hall while Judy pursues them. Judy enters the hall, but Mauswether shoots Nick with the dart gun, seemingly making him turn feral. However, it is revealed that this was a planned out ploy that Judy and Nick thought out to capture Mauswether's confession. Furious, Mauswether chase the two around the building, and Mauswether attacks Judy with a knife. Judy fights off Mauswether and makes her way to the top of city hall with Nick, just in time for Bogo to pick them up in a helicopter, though Mauswether fires on them with a rifle, damaging the helicopter rotor. Judy tries hanging onto the helicopter with a tether line as Mauswether closes in on Nick and Bogo. However, in the end, Judy manages to rescue Nick and Bogo, while Mauswether falls with the helicopter to her death. After the whole ordeal, the infected feral animals are cured and Judy rejoins the force, and is joined by Wilde, who becomes Judy's partner. Judy and Nick then start solving cases together from then on, the two now forming a very close friendship. Judy and Nick keep solving various different cases and battling numerous criminals for several years afterwards, either by themselves, or with help from other police officers in fighting bands of criminals. Judy and Nick also develop an even closer and more intimate bond, and after fighting and stopping criminals in Rainforest central, recovering stolen goods, Judy and Nick start developing strong feelings for each other. Though they initially want to remain as friends, they quickly realize their feelings for one another, and Judy and Nick enter into an intimate romantic relationship. As they are dating, Judy and Nick are very happy and loving to each other. However, while happy with one another, others seem to disapprove of their inter-species relationship, getting uncomfortable looks and comments, with a couple stranger prey animals even jumping Nick and tying him up. This even leads to Judy's own parents disapproving of the relationship when Judy and Nick are in Bunnyburrow to escort ambassador Patrick Cotton to Zootopia. When Cotton is assassinated while in Zootopia, Judy and Nick start attempting to solve the case, working frantically to find the assailant, severe stress starts affecting both and putting a strain on their relationship. The situation is only made worse when Bogo is forced to resign when he is unable to find the assailants fast enough, and ZBI agent Dallas, takes control of the situation. As such, when the assailant is discovered to be a fox, police methods become more excessive in searching for foxes. Because of the new suspicion of foxes by the police, Nick becomes demoralized in solving the case, due to him being called a traitor to his species by fellow foxes, since he is taking part in police searching for the perpetrator that is leading to some harassment. As such, Judy's relationship with Nick starts to become even more strained, as they begin feeling that it will be impossible for them to be together in the increasingly hostile climate surrounding them. Later on, when a group of fox assailants commit a series of attacks on various targets in Zootopia, Judy and Nick help he police fight and stop them in a fierce skirmish, though massive destruction still occurs. Lionhart establishes temporary martial law, bringing in the military lead by general Clinton Shepherd to help find the suspects, and the search eventually leads them to Sahara square, where Judy and Nick find Bogo, who has been living there since his resignation. Judy convinces Bogo to help them, and he leads them to a suspicious area, where they come upon a village, and they find doccuments on the attack. As such, they are surrounded by the assailants, who are being lead by Cotton's protege, Gideon Grey, who actually assassinated Cotton. Grey states his desire to have the predators in Zootopia rise up and drive out the prey, who he believes have been subjugating predators for a long time. However, Judy and Nick are rescued by Shepherd and his troops, and they fight off Grey and his men in a fierce battle while Shepherd takes Judy and Nick to safety. After this, Judy and Nick head to city hall to deliver the information they acquired, while Shepherd distracts Dallas. Judy and Nick start rekindling their love for each other, and then they arrive at city hall, but find it abandoned, and they are surrounded by Grey and his men, with Nick being captured. Grey uses a vial of Nighthowler serum on a captured Lionhart and release him on Judy, forcing Judy to accidentally kill Lionhart, and attempting to inspire the predators to engage in an uprising. However, the plan fails as Judy manages to cage Lionhart, and Grey is killed by falling off a tall balcony when he is fighting Nick. When Judy states that only one vial of Nighthowler serum survived the ordeal with Bellwether, and with Bogo stating that ZBI reports show that it was recently stolen, Judy and Nick confront Dallas on this, arriving with Shepherd and his soldiers, which leads to a standoff. Here, it is revealed Dallas was helping Grey all along, having been heavily influenced by Grey's ideology, and stole the vial to give to him for his use. This leads to his men standing down, and a furious Dallas activates explosives, but Judy amanages to get everyone to safety before the explosives go off, killing Dallas. The crisis is averted and the plan made by Dallas and Grey is foiled, martial law ends as Bogo is reinstated as chief of police, and Judy and Nick are rewarded for their acts. Afterwards, Judy and Nick reaffirm their romantic relationship, and in the end, they eventually get married. Appearance Judy is a young adult rabbit with silver fur covering most of her body, and white fur covering her muzzle, neck and the front of her torso, and her ears have black tips. She has violet eyes and a pink nose. She has a lithe figure and a grey teardrop like tail. Personality and Traits Judy is incredibly sweet, optimistic, cheerful, witty, playful and determined. She always has a smile on her face and strives to do the best she can in any situation, and she always sees the best in any person or situation. She is mostly very kind and polite towards everyone and seeks to help out anyone in need. She also seems to have a more child like nature than most others, such as sleeping in bed with a stuffed animal. She is very caring and thoughtful towards others, and always seeks to take her work with care, such as when in little Rodentia, she intercepts every chance of danger from harming the small rodents while in the midst of chasing Duke Weaselton. She shows strong care for her friends and values her friendships with them highly, strongly supporting and comforting her friends when they are down. She always remains very cheerful and keeps a playful attitude, but when she is solving a case, she shows herself to take her job seriously and puts in the strongest effort. However, because of her determination, she can at times be impulsive, such as arresting Duke Weaselton, despite the fact that she was a meter maid at the time and didn't have the authority to do so, and will even, at very few times, use some more questionable methods, such as blackmail to get others to help her, though it should be noted that these methods were done out of desperation, and once she becomes a full member of the force, she sticks to using lawful methods. She initially also held a minor prejudice towards predators, particularly foxes, but her friendship with Wilde lead her to eventually correct these views. In the end, while developing a more mature and practical view of the city, Judy still remained incredibly cheerful and optimistic, stating that though she admits real life is messy and troubled, all should work to help improve the world for themselves and others. Relationships Nick Wilde Judy heavily treasures her relationship with Wilde, and views him as his best friend. Initially, the two had a rough relationship, with Judy taking offense to his cynical and bitter attitude and she took pleasure in using his own ego against him, while Wilde heavily disliked Judy and viewed her as a nuisance, and he would constantly insult her and angrily tell her off, as well as taking any chance he could to deliberately annoy her or belittle her and call her names. Even so, Judy risked her life to protect him, despite their unhealthy relationship at the time, and they did help each other out when they were in serious danger. Eventually, once Wilde stood up for her and revealed his tragedy of being bullied by prey animals, Judy starts having a new understanding of him, and she starts building a very strong bond with the fox based on trust and friendship. Judy highly values her relationship with Wilde, and her relationship allows her to see a brand new and truly progressive way of things. She valued her friendship with Wilde so highly that she was driven to tears at the fear of losing it after she unintentionally damaged it by making bigoted comments. After reconciling with him, Judy and Wilde have a much stronger and healthier relationship, and even make playful banter with one another, and Judy even casually admits that she loves Wilde. Eventually, Judy and Nick fall in love and begin dating each other, proving themselves to be extremely loving and happy with one another. Though they had to face obstacles, both from internal and external forces of the relationship, the two eventually commit to one another and get married in the end. Chief Bogo Judy constantly tried to prove herself to Bogo, since he felt bunnies were incapable of police work, and thus he treated her harshly, finding ways to humiliate her and get her to resign. However, these acts only made Judy strive to persevere and succeed. Despite the tense relationship they initially had, Judy always treated Bogo with respect, and once Judy finally proved herself, Bogo gave his full respect to Judy, treating her as a full member of the force, giving her more important jobs and even making playful banter and jokes with her as well. As such, Judy and Bogo became very good friends, with Bogo seeing her as one of his most trusted and capable officers. Judy would also come to greatly care for Bogo, such as when he has been demoralized after being forced to resign, she would inspire him to help. She eventually recommended Lionhart to reinstate him as chief of the ZPD. Trivia Category:Cimil's Disney Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Lawful Category:Optimists Category:Authority Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bully Slayers Category:Business Characters Category:Childhood Friends Category:Fighter Category:The Messiah Category:Comedic Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Enforcers Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Gadgeteers Category:Blackmailers Category:Gaolers Category:Tomboys Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Vigilantes Category:Gunman Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Passionate Learners Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hard Workers Category:Adventurers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Advocates Category:Altruistic Category:Scapegoat Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Hypocrites Category:Forgivers Category:Harmonizers and Pacifists Category:Incompetent Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Imprisoned Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Amazons Category:Ingenue Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Selfless Category:Weaklings Category:Determinators Category:Mentor Category:Neutral Category:Outcasts Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Characters